


复健7.0

by MAXBB



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB





	复健7.0

Omega已经有了五个月了的身孕，肚子不大不小，正好可以把他闹得够呛。  
这个全美家长音乐协会的头号通缉犯现在安静得像只乖顺的兔子，抱着肚子静静地蜷在阳台的竹编沙发里晒太阳，腿上盖着一块明黄色的大厚毛毯，手里握着一本小笔记本，旁边矮桌上放着一本厚厚的字典。  
他睡着了，都没来得及摘下鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜。

 

Marshall再次醒来的时候，他躺在床上，被软和的床垫和被褥包裹得丝密严实。  
Dre坐在床边，翻看着文件夹，大概是什么合同。  
他的Alpha是醇厚的咖啡味，有些苦，很香，使人清醒又使人迷醉。这味道在Omega的身边缠绕，抚慰他的情绪。  
同时也撩拨着他这几个月来从未完全褪去过的情欲。  
要知道，每个怀孕的男性Alpha总会被自己的孩子折腾得更惨，说得糟糕一点，每个怀孕的男性Omega总有一段时间被自己的孩子操屁股。  
Marshall扯了扯Dre的衣角，湿漉漉地看着他。  
Dre真的不明白，Marshall的眼睛到底是什么颜色的，是蓝色还是紫色。

Dre和Marshall的体型差挺大的，足够让Dre把Marshall整个人都抱进怀里。  
指节粗大的手指在被汁水泡软的后穴里进进出出，用力地摩擦敏感点。  
Omega呻吟着，他想要更大的东西插进来，两根手指不仅不能满足他，反倒勾起了他更大的欲望。  
“Dre，插进来，求你……”Marshall渴求道，他反手抚摸Dre的脸，扭过头探出舌尖去讨要亲吻。  
“没关系吗？”Dre吻了吻怀里的男人的嘴唇小心翼翼地问。  
“没事的，医生说过，你他妈的快插进来！”Marshall用臀去蹭Dre的手掌，不断流出来的淫水把手浸得更湿滑。

如他所愿。  
粗长的巧克力屌一点点喂进那张贪吃的嘴儿里，填满他的肠道。  
Marshall大声呜咽着表达满足，一手撑着Dre的大腿，一手抚着自己的肚子：  
“小兔子乖乖……Daddy要做爱喽……”  
Dre没好气地轻轻敲了怀里的Omega一个脑崩儿，双手握住他的膝弯将双腿往两边拉，慢慢操弄：  
“别在孩子面前说荤话Marshall。”


End file.
